The Last Party
by ScarlinaBloodMare
Summary: - its about twilights last letter and the gang together...enjoy...


**The Last Party **

:written by :Maya Anderson (Scarlina BloodMare)

"That was a wonderful festival wasen't it?" Says Twilight as Spike lowers her from his back old pony seems as fragile as a glass gem as years pass by but he still loved her the same "Uhh..Yea Twi this year was the best!" Spike replied with a gentle tone careful not to use his loud dragon tone hurting the old pony's ears...

As twilight entered her home spike flew in from the tree-top cieling carefully landing not to hit any shelves..

"Twilight your books are getting dusty.."

"I know Spike..but im too old to do anything now...even conjuring magic takes a lot out of me...i'm getting tired...good night Spike"Says Twilight with pain deep in her heart knowing her time is soon to come..

As the night pass by almost dawn,Twilight woke up feeling weaker then she went down the not to wake spike she took a piece of writing paper and her quill and started writing..

: Dear Spike

I wrote this in hope that you will read it and when you do i'll be gone. I am old spike , and I've been expecting this for a long time . I am happy with the life i had and the time i was able to spend with you.

You mean the world to me Spike , you're family i never had and i wish i didn't have to leave you like this, but my time has come and you still have so much more ahead of you . I hope that you had fun yesterday at the festival and that my passing dosen't taint it for you . I knew when you left , that it would probably be the last time we see each other and i was okay with that . There was nothing you could've done . But you came back big and strong as i hoped you'll be.

Don't blame your self, and don't bury yourself in the past . You were like a brother to me, and i dont want you to spend your life moaning about me . You were my son Spike, in every way that matters and in some day , far far in the future , when your time comes we will be together again , and we can have out final adventure together . I'll be waiting for you..

Beyond that , I don' know what to say . I'm rambling , i suppose , but when you get to my age you're allowed to do that . Good luck spike may your travels without me take you far and wide , and may you have a full happy life...

My love to you always

Twilight Sparkle

:

As she tied a ribbon around it and addressed it to Spike she left it on the table where where he used to sit while writing his letters . She then wore her coat to keep warm from the still dark morning and left the house heading to the town fountain . As she reached her destination , Pinkie , Raity , FultterShy and RainbowDash were waiting for her arrival...

"you're late...i waited for 2 hours.." says Dash..

"Oh shush , its only been 2 minutes.." Rarity added defending Twilight

"Shall we start the last party?" Says pinkie pie , weakly smiling

"Lets go to Apple Jacks tree..." Suggested Fluttershy weakly as she hung on to what little life she had...

As they went to the tree where Apple Jack planted , Rarity spoke sadly

"It has been a year since Apple Jack left...do you think we will see her?"

"i want to see her..." says Fluttershy excitedly..

As they reached the Old Big apple tree facing Pony Ville the 5 laid down a mat as Fluttershy sat against the tree waiting for the sunrise..Pinkie took out cupcakes

"Pinkie aren't you too old for that?" asked dash

"too old for what?" she replied finishing her cupcake in one bite

"Nevermind …" sighed dash as they all laughed...but it did not last as they all looked at the frail old yellow figure by the tree peacefully asleep...

"oh Fluttershy..."said Rarity with tears running down her cheeks as she put a warm blanket over her knowing she will never wake up...

"i made one for each of us..."she smiled with tears blocking her vision.

The rest then smiled and took each blanket according to thieir cutie marks.

Rarity then sat beside Fluttershy letting her lifeless head rest on her shoulder continued by dash sitting beside her then pinkie beside rarity...

As the sun rises each of them fell asleep...As Twilight was going to join them a loud cry caught her attention...  
>"TWILIGHT!" roared spike as he lands a few feet from her...<p>

Noticing the others that had already went into their eternal sleep tears of grief ran down his face as he lifted Twilight gently with his hands crying..

"don't leave me..."

as twilight laid down gently...

"I am truly sorry Spike but...i have to go..." with tears of her own she kissed the tip of Spikes nose as she closed her eyes joining her friends in sleep...

He laid her gently by the tree beside pinkie putting a blanket ,which he knew rarity made by her handiwork, over Twilight ..

With sadness the dragon roared loudly which was heard all over Equestria as a sign of honor to the heroes who saved Equestria and their everlasting friendship...

End...

Authors note ; god i can't stop crying while writing...  
>also leave a comment of what you think thank you..<p> 


End file.
